


Wedding Bells

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-15
Updated: 1999-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Helping a young woman gets Fraser into a difficult situation.





	Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
WEDDING BELLS
    
    
    "No
    one in the kingdom could ever explain how the strange thing happened.
    They could only say it just happened to happen, and was not very likely
    to happen again."  Dr. Seuss, _The 500 Hats of Bartholemew Cubbins._
    In other words -- this one is a complete goof.
    

# WEDDING BELLS
    
    
    by Katrina Bowen
    
    Ray couldn't stop himself.  He tried his best, but in some situations,
    a man simply has to give in to his baser instincts.  Ben was looking
    frantic and worried and angry all at once, but there was no helping it.
    Ray laughed harder and harder.  Finally he managed to ask his friend,
    "Will you please tell me how even *you* could get engaged by accident?"
    
    Ben started pacing the Vecchio living room.  "Well, it's not as if I
    asked the young lady to marry me."
    
    "Of course not."  Ray stopped laughing, but the corners of his mouth
    were still twitching.
    
    "All I did was -- well, I couldn't very well let her step in front of
    a bus, could
    I?  I mean, I've saved dozens of people.  None of them have ever
    interpreted it as a proposal."
    
    "I know I never did."  Ray raised his hands in apology.  "Sorry.  Go
    on." 
    
    "This isn't at all humorous, Ray."  Ben ran his hands through his dark
    hair. "I pulled her back, and the next thing I knew, she was hugging
    me and saying she knew she'd find me.  Apparently at the age of fifteen,
    a carnival fortune teller told her that she'd marry a man in red who
    saved her life." 
    
    "I always knew that suit would get you into trouble someday, Benny."
    
    "What am I supposed to do, Ray?" Ben asked plaintively.  "I tried reasoning
    with her, but she simply can't accept that she might be wrong. As far
    as she's concerned, we're fated to be together."
    
    "Well, I assume you've tried just telling her you wont marry her."  Ray
    stood and crossed the room.  He took Ben by the arm and pushed him into
    a chair.  "Sit down.  I'm getting a headache watching you."  He folded
    his arms and leaned against a table.
    
    Ben leaned forward and buried his face in his hands.  "She's following
    me, Ray.  She keeps calling the consulate, she's staked out my apartment.
    She even followed me into the library this afternoon -- she jumped me
    in the Asian Philosophy section."  He sighed.  "And I thought your sister
    was determined."
    
    "Okay."  Ray started pacing himself.  "What's this girl's name?"
    
    "Sue Ann Bottendorf.  She's an administrative aide at the Field Museum."
    He paused; looking up at Ray, he added, "And she says she's started planning
    the wedding.  She asked if I knew any caterers."
    
    "Well, let's take this one step at a time.  You want me to put you in
    protective custody?"
    
    "Ray, really."
    
    "No protective custody.  Well, I suppose we can count on Dief to watch
    out for you."  He stopped in front of Ben.  "Okay.  Go back to your apartment.
    Lock the door for once -- don't sign anything that looks even remotely
    like a marriage license -- and don't let anyone take any of your blood."
    
    Ben rose, looking a little dazed.  "What are you going to do?"
    
    Ray opened his mouth; he reconsidered what he had been planning to say,
    and he finally just told Ben, "I'm going to make her reconsider her position."
    
    ****************************************************************************
    
    "What's she doing here?"  Frannie pointed at Meg Thatcher, who looked
    confusedly from her to Ray, still unsure why she had been urgently summoned
    to the Vecchio house.
    
    Ray leaned on the dining room table and glared at his sister.  "Shut
    up for a minute, Francesca.  I think this involves both of you."  Quickly,
    he gave both women an abbreviated summary of Ben's dilemma.  When he
    finished, he wasn't sure which one looked more horrified.  "So you see,"
    he concluded, "it's up to us to make sure he doesn't get sucked into
    anything."
    
    Meg spoke up.  "It can't be as serious as you're making it sound, Detective."
    But she didn't sound at all sure.
    
    Ray tilted his head and looked at her.  "Do you want to take the chance?"
    His glance shifted to his sister, who still looked woozy.  "How 'bout
    you, Frannie?"  She mutely shook her head.  Satisfied that they appreciated
    the gravity of the situation, he nodded.  "So this is what we're gonna
    do ..." 
    
    ****************************************************************************
    
    Sue Ann eagerly answered the knock at her door.  She greeted the woman
    standing there, "Oh, are you the caterer who called?"
    
    "Yeah.  Francesca Vecchio."  Frannie shook the proffered hand.  "So you're
    getting married?"
    
    "Oh, yes," Sue Ann bubbled as she led Frannie into her apartment.  "To
    the man of my dreams."
    
    "Yeah, *in* your dreams," Frannie muttered.  More loudly, she added,
    "So tell me about this guy.  You known him long?"  Frannie looked around
    the apartment -- there were hearts and rainbows and big-eyed cuddly animals
    everywhere.
    
    "Well ... we only met last week."  Seeing Frannie's raised eyebrow, she
    rushed on, "But we're destined for each other, I know."
    
    "I'm sure you are, sweetie.  So who is the lucky guy?"
    
    Sue Ann went back to bubbling.  "Oh, he's a Canadian.  He works at the
    consulate.  His name is Benton Fraser," she finished reverently.
    
    Frannie shrieked, "Benny Fraser?  You're marrying Benny Fraser?"
    
    "Uhhh..."  Sue Ann blinked.
    
    "Oh, you're gonna *love* him!"  Frannie said enthusiastically.  "Let
    me tell you, he is one great kisser."
    
    "You know him?"  Sue Ann managed to say.
    
    "Know him?  Oh, honey --"  Frannie started laughing.  "Most of Chicago
    knows him."  Sue Ann gaped.  Frannie spent the next fifteen minutes describing
    conquests by the famed Mountie Romeo, getting more and more creative
    as Sue Ann's jaw dropped lower and lower.
    
    Just when it looked likely to hit the floor, the buzzer rang.  Sue Ann
    jumped to her feet.  "Oh -- I invited the wedding planner you mentioned,
    too.  She's early, though."  She looked to the door uncertainly.
    
    Frannie made shooing motions.  "Go let her in.  The more the merrier."
    As Sue Ann went to the door, Frannie called after her, "At least that's
    what Benny always told me."  She grinned as Sue Ann's back stiffened.
    
    She came back in a few moments, Meg Thatcher in tow.  Before Sue Ann
    could say anything, Frannie said, "I'm so glad you're here, Meggy." 
    She ignored Thatcher's frosty look at the nickname.  "You'll never guess
    -- Sue Ann here is marrying Benny Fraser!"
    
    Meg looked appraisingly at Sue Ann, who was once again losing her jaw.
    "Oh, really?  The constable works under me at the consulate."  She smiled
    dreamily.  "And elsewhere ..."
    
    Frannie smiled to herself.  By the time the two of them were done with
    her, Sue Ann would be having second, third, and fourth thoughts about
    marrying Ben.  Or any man, for that matter.
    
    ****************************************************************************
    
    "Are you sure this is a good idea, Ray?"  Ben looked down the street
    in front of the consulate anxiously.
    
    "Trust me, Benny."  Ray closed the door of the Riv and walked around
    to slouch against the passenger side.  Glancing at his watch, he said,
    "I think it's all gonna work out."  He indicated Sue Ann marching decisively
    down the street.  Ben looked as if he was seriously considering ducking
    into the building, but he finally decided to stand his ground like a
    true Mountie.  Ray looked casually to where Meg and Frannie were peeking
    carefully around the corner.
    
    "Mr. Fraser, I'm not going to marry you."  Sue Ann spoke with a quiver
    in her voice.  Ben stared.  Before he could form any words, Sue Ann
    continued, "You're just not the man I thought you were."
    
    Ben finally found his voice.  "What kind of man *did* you think I was?"
    
    Sue Ann just glared and started to stalk away.  Ray tapped on the side
    of the car;  on cue, Dief jumped out the window and ran in front of her.
    Stumbling, Sue Ann would have tumbled to the sidewalk if she hadn't been
    caught by Constable Turnbull, leaving the building at that moment. 
    
    "Are you all right, ma'am?"  Turnbull asked courteously.  Sue Ann looked
    at him blankly.
    
    "You just saved me."
    
    "Ma'am?"
    
    Ray smiled.  "Come on, Benny.  I think you're off the hook.  I'll buy
    you dinner."
    
    Ben silently got in the car, indicating for Dief to precede him.  He
    didn't seem to notice Frannie or Meg as the Riv drove by them.  After
    several blocks, he finally asked Ray, "How did you arrange all that?"
    
    "Arrange what?"  Ray asked innocently.  Ben just stared at him, and Ray
    grinned.  "Ya know, I'm really glad you Canadians are so punctual.  If
    Turnbull hadn't shown up, I would have had to get a maitre d' or a doorman
    or something.  Not many guys walk around in red suits, you know."  He
    looked at the road just long enough to get through the intersection.
    "Besides, I would have had to tip anyone but a Mountie." 
    
    "Just drive, Ray."
    
    ***************************************************************** The
    title comes from a Hank Williams song.  The characters come from Alliance.
    The ideas are mine.  The comments, as always, are yours. 

* * *

Return to the Due South  
Fiction Archive


End file.
